


Achoo

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Only good thing in ilness is that someone takes care of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/21007.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

\- Achoo! - could be heard for fifteenth time in Tora's and Akiya's house. Akiya for two hundredth time sent a deadly stare towards the box with napkins and picked up one of them.  
\- Oh, how I love having runny nose - he said ironicaly with his hoarse voice.  
\- Hi, my snotty poor thing. How are you feeling? - asked Tora, entering the room.  
\- Can't you see? - asked Akiya. Tora smiled softly.  
\- I can see. You look miserable.  
\- Ha ha. Very funny - said Akiya and fixed his pillow. - You called Izumi?  
\- Yes, I called him. I explained why you won't be present at rehearsals - answered Tora. - I also called Nao. I can stay home and take care of you.  
\- You're sweet - said Akiya, burrowing his face in pillow.  
\- I know - Amano smiled softly. - You'll feel better if you sleep for a while.  
\- Try to sleep when you have Niagara falls running from your nose - replied Akiya.  
\- Rest, I'll be right back - Amano pet Akiya's hair, smiled and left the room.  
\- What would I do without him? - asked Akiya and looked at a photography standing on a bedside cabinet. It showed Kagrra, - amused Izumi, a little flustered Shin, smiling Nao, Isshi trying to look good and himself, lost in thoughts. The picture was taken two years ago, when Izumi and Shin weren't together yet, Nao was only discovering his incomprehensible love for Isshi and Akiya was dreaming about Tora. And he was constantly late for rehearsals. For all of them.  
\- Aki, I made you a soup - Amano's voice snatched him from his thoughts. He was standing in the doorway, smiling, with a bowl of soup in his hands.  
\- By yourself? - asked Akiya, sitting up on his bed.  
\- Of course by myself... I opened the sachet and poured it's content onto the bowl and then coocked it in a microwave oven - Tora smiled sluggishly. - You know me too well.  
\- I know you best in the whole world - replied Akiya. Tora sat on the bed and he took a spoon of soup.  
\- Aah - he said, moving spoon towards Akiya's mouth. Akiya smiled fondly and geve Tora a surprised look.  
\- You want to feed me? - he asked, still looking at the spoon.  
\- Yes. Or maybe you won't let me? - replied Amano and smiled softly.  
\- Okay, I'll let you. But without the "aah" part. I'm not a kid.  
\- Sometimes I don't think so - said Tora, resulting in Akiya hitting his head. - Hey. I made you a dinner and you hit me?  
\- Sorry, mom - replied Akiya and they both started to laugh.

The end


End file.
